Die versteckte Kamera
by Miss Turner and Miss Sparrow
Summary: Also, dies kommt dabei heraus, wenn zwei verrückte Genies gefragt werden, ob sie ein Harry-Potter-Special der versteckten Kamera moderieren wollen... CHAPTER 1 Heute zu Gast Harry Potter....


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, bis auf die beiden Moderatorinnen, gehören J.K.Rowling und wir verdienen durch diese Fanfiction kein Geld!  
  
Authoren: Lisa Hauschild (Williamina Turner), Andrea Weller (Jacky Sparrow)  
  
Spoiler: Die ersten vier Bücher  
  
***  
  
Sexy Stimme: Guten Abend und herzlich wilkommen bei der versteckten Kamera. Begrüßen Sie mit mir Ihre heutigen Gastgeberinnen: Jacky Sparrow und Williamina Turner!  
  
~ Das Publikum applaudiert, als zwei junge Frauen im Piratenkostüm auf die Bühne kommen. ~  
  
Williamina Turner: Heute haben wir viele Charaktere aus dem berühmten Buch "Harry Potter" eingeladen...  
  
Jacky Sparrow: ...und sie schwer auf die Schippe genommen.  
  
W. Turner: Und hier kommt unser erster Gast... der unglaubliche Harry Potter!!!  
  
~ Das Portrait der fetten Dame, das extra ins Studio gebracht wurde, öffnet sich quietschent und Harry Potter kommt mit seinem "Mona-Lisa-Lächeln" (Hi, Roberts!) heraus. Er winkt zwei mal in die Kamera. Man hört histerisches Mädchengekreische und einige Zuschauer fallen in Ohnmacht. Mit einem breiten Lächeln, das den Schnee hätte schmelzen lassen können, setzt er sich auf einen roten Sessel, neben dem der Quidditch-Pokal steht. Er betrachtet sein Spiegelbild, das sich auf dem Pokal spiegelt und kontrolliert sein Auftrehten. ~  
  
W. Turner: Bitte nochmal einen kräftigen Applaus für Mr. Potter, ... weil es so schön war und außerdem bezahlt er mich dafür!  
  
~ Die eine Hälfte des Publikums klatscht begeistert in die Hände, die andere Hälfte allerdings, welche ausschließlich aus vermummten Personen besteht, buht Harry Potter aus. ~  
  
W. Turner: So Jacky, bitte stell Mr. Potter die erste Frage!  
  
~ Als keine Antwort ertönt schaut Turner nach links, aber keine Sparrow zu sehen. Sie schaut nach rechts. Auch dort steht niemand. Schließlich schaut Turner zu Potter und entdeckt Sparrow, die sich an Potters Beine klammert. ~  
  
W. Turner: Jacky, könntest du bitte aufhören dich an unseren Gast zu klammern?  
  
~ Sparrow schaut Turner beleidigt an, schaut Potter traurig an und geht murrend zu ihrer Kollegin. ~  
  
J. Sparrow: Och mann, immer verdirbst du mir den Spaß!!!  
  
W. Turner: Jammer nicht und stell' entlich die Frage!  
  
~ Turner gibt Sparrow einen Arschtritt, sodass sie in Potter Richtung stolpert.~  
  
J. Sparrow: Ist ja schon gut... also... Mr. Potter, oder darf ich Sie Harrylein nennen?  
  
Harry Potter: Natürlich, schönes Kind!  
  
~ Sparrow wird rot und ihre Augen funkeln. Glücklich läuft sie auf Potter zu und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß. ~  
  
J. Sparrow: Aaaaaalsoooooo... Hast du eine Freundin, Harrylein?  
  
H. Potter: Naja... da war mal was mit Cho Chang. Aber sie war ohnehin zu alt für mich und hatte schon damals als ich sie kennengelernt habe Falten!  
  
Cho Chang (aus dem Publikumsraum): Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Harry? Du elendes piiiiiiiiiiiiiiep!!!  
  
H. Potter (an Cho gewannt): Weißt du noch, als wie diese vier unglaublichen Stunden zusammen im Whirlpool verbracht haben? ... Das hier ist sooooo viel besser!  
  
~ Potter zeigt auf Sparrow. ~  
  
Ginny Weasley (aus dem Publikum): Aber Harryyyyy!!! Ich dachte du liebst nur mich!  
  
H. Potter (an Ginny gewannt): Ginny, wir hatten nur eine Affäre, das habe ich dir aber jetzt schon zum 397. Mal erzählt!  
  
G. Weasley (mit Tränen in den Augen): Das sage ich Ron!  
  
H. Potter: Das weiß er schon längst und er hat mir vergeben!  
  
W. Turner: Das reicht jetzt! Wir haben nicht ewig zeit. Diese Show hat auch nur eine begrenzte Laufzeit!  
  
Sexy Stimme: Hat sie nicht!  
  
W. Turner: SCHNAUZE!!!  
  
~ Für eine halbe Minute ist es ijm Studio totenstill. In dieser Zeit versucht Turner sich wieder zu beruhigen und Sparrow spielt an Potter herum. ~  
  
W. Turner: Also... Mr. Potter, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir Sie hereingelegt haben...!  
  
~ Ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher schwebt ins Studio und zeigt einen Film. ~  
  
***  
  
~ Potter betritt einen Besenladen und wendet sich an den Verkäufer. ~  
  
H. Potter: Ich brauche einen schnellen Besen. Ich habe gehört, der Feuerblitz Extra Deluxe wäre da genau das Richtige!  
  
Verkäufer: Oh, bei Merlin! Wer hat Ihnen denn diesen Quatsch erzählt?  
  
H. Potter: Prof. Dumbledore...  
  
Verkäufer: Achso... trotzdem! Der Feuerblitz Extra Deluxe ist ein Auslaufmodell. Hier, nehmen Sie den hier!  
  
~ Der Verkäufer drückt Potter einen Besen in die Hand.~  
  
H. Potter: Der sieht aber ziemlich alt aus... Was ist denn das für ein Modell?  
  
Verkäufer: Das ist der neue, verbesserte Nimbus 1000. Ein wirklich edelnes Stück.  
  
H. Potter: Tatsächlich...!  
  
~ Potter betrachtet den verkäufer misstrauig. ~  
  
Verkäufer: Wollen Sie ihn nun kaufen oder nicht? Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass er wahrscheinlich in kürze ausverkauft ist. Die gehen weg wie warme Semmel. Außerdem ist dieser hier der letzte den ich habe.  
  
H. Potter: Ja, wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich ihn natürlich!  
  
~ Potter drückt dem Verkäufer 1000 Galleonen in die Hand, nimmt den Besen und will gehen. ~  
  
Verkäufer: Aber Sir! Der Besen kostet 1200 Galleonen!  
  
H. Potter: Achso, ja dann hier!  
  
~ Potter drückt dem Verkäufer noch 200 Galleonen in die Hand und geht. ~  
  
(Szenenwechsel)  
  
~ Das Quidditchfeld in Hogwarts ist zu sehen. Die Spieler von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff fliegen auf das Spielfeld und die Kapitäne reichen sich die Hand. Man spürte Spannung in der Luft, schließlich geht es um den Quidditchpokal. Nachdem auch Mme Hooch aufs Spielfeld kommt, nehmen die Spieler ihre Positionen ein und das Spiel beginnt. ~  
  
Lee Jordan: Einige Leute denken ja, dass dies hier ein spannendes Spiel sei, aber da irrt ihr euch! Harry potter gewinnt sowieso...  
  
~ Prof. McGonagall sieht Jordan strafend an. ~  
  
McGonagall: Jordan, ich warne Sie nur einmal!  
  
L. Jordan: ...jedenfalls das Spiel beginnt und ich wette 100 Galleonen, dass Harry Potter den Sieg für Gryffindor holen wird!  
  
Draco Malfoy (schreiend): Ich halte die Wette!!!  
  
~ Malfoy grinst in die Kamera... Die Jäger von Gryffindor spielen sich den Quaffel geschickt zuund werfen ein Tor nach dem anderen. Plötzlich geht ein lautes "Oh!!!" durch die Menge. Der goldene Schnatz ist aufgetaucht. ~  
  
L. Jordan: Da ist der goldene Schnatz! Die Sucher stürmen ihm hinterher... aber was soll das Gerede? Harry Potter fängt ihn sowoeso als Erstes!!! ... aber was ist das? Harry Potter wird langsamer... Nein!!! Hufflepuff gewinnt 150 zu 80...!  
  
~ Jordan lässt niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen, während Malfoy, mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, auf ihn zukommt und ihm 100 Galleonen aus der Tasche zieht. ~  
  
***  
  
~Der Fernseher geht mit einem leisen Klicken aus und schwebt aus dem Studio. Die Zuschauer mit den dunklen Kapuzenumhängen fangen laut an zu lachen und klatschen in die Hände, wohingegen die anderen Zuschauer, besonders die Mädchen, Heulkrämpfe bekommen. ~  
  
J. Sparrow: Ich hoffe, du hast dich mitlerweile von dieser Demütigung erholt, Harrylein. Oder?  
  
H. Potter: Ach, das ist schon längst vergessen. Ich wusste ja schon von Anfang an, dass dieser Verkäufer mir einen schlechten Besen angedreht hatte. Ich habe nur nichts gesagt, da ich den Mann sehr sympatisch fand...! Und davon abgesehen hat Hufflepuff auch mal einen Sieg verdient!  
  
J. Sparrow: Ach.... Du bist ja ein so absolut guter Mensch... Zauberer... was auch immer, Harrylein!  
  
W. Turner: Jetzt aber mal ganz ruhig und um mal auf den Punkt zu kommen... Sie wollen tatsächlich sagen, dass Sie den Besen nur gekauft haben und somit den Quidditchpokal verschenkt haben, nur weil der Verkäufer Ihnen sympatisch war?  
  
H. Potter: Ja, warum?  
  
W. Turner: Nichts,... das wollte ich nur wissen! ^ ^'   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pause  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
J. Sparrow: Nun... ähm... wir machen jetzt erstmal Werbung und dann kann Harrylein uns erzählen, was er sonst noch für die Menschheit getan hat!!!  
  
~ Werbung wird eingebländet. ~  
  
***  
  
~ Ein kleines Mädchen kommt ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, wo ihr Vater mit der Pfeife im Mund sitzt und die Zeitung liest. ~  
  
kleines Mädchen: Papa, Papa, bitte kauf mir einen Nimbus 2001. Meine ganzen Freunde haben auch einen! Ach, bitte Papa!  
  
Vater: Nichts da, Agnes. Wenn, dann bekommst du den Nimbus 1000.  
  
Agnes: Och mann, der ist doch voll larm!  
  
Vater: Entweder den oder keinen!  
  
(Szenenwechsel)  
  
~ Agnes ist mit ihren Freunden auf einem Quidditchfeld. Sie sitzt auf einem Nimbus 1000, ihre Freunde haben alle einen Nimbus 2001. ~  
  
Freund 1: Wie kommt es, dass du uns heute im Wettfliegen, besiegt hast?  
  
Agnes: Das liegt an meinem neuen Besen! Dem Nimbus 1000!  
  
Alle Freunde: WOW!!! DEN WILL ICH AUCH HABEN!!!  
  
***  
  
~ Die Werbung wird ausgebländet. ~  
  
W. Turner: Die Werbung wird auch immer bescheuerter... Als ob ein Nimbus 1000 schneller wäre als ein Nim...  
  
~ Sparrow hält Turner den Mund zu. ~  
  
J. Sparrow: Halt die Klappe, Mina! Schließlich werden wir von denen gesponsert!!! .... Sooo Harrylein, dann erzähl uns mal, was du so alles für die Menschheit getan hast!  
  
H. Potter: Nun, das erste Mal, als ich die Welt rettete, war als ich Lord Voldemort besiegt habe. Manche sagen, dass ich es ja eigentlich gar nicht gewesen sein konnte, weil ich ja erst ein jahr alt war, aber das ist totaler Schwachsinn! ...Blablabla... Blabla... (ne Stunde später)... und erst gestern habe ich einer alten Frau über die Straße geholfen und...  
  
~ Turner reizt sich aus Sparrows Griff los.~  
  
W. Turner: Stoooooop!!! *hechel* ...das ist ja alles schön und gut, Mr. Potter, aber wir müssen jetzt entlich mal unseren nächsten Gast begrüßen... also... hier kommt....!  
  
***  
  
Sooo, das war das erste Kapitel, wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat und bitte viele Kommis, ja???? ^ ^ 


End file.
